


Unexpected

by RoyaiFan101



Series: Victory [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: Roy and Riza get the outcome they weren’t expecting to.
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye
Series: Victory [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674847
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone freaks out, this has **NOTHING** to do with the baby that’ll be born in the next part.

Perhaps it was childish, the Team having an eating contest between Riza and Heymans.

Perhaps it was also childish for the Team and Becca to cheer gleefully when Heymans got his ass metaphorically kicked by Riza.

”Hey no fair!” He pouted, crossing his arms. “She’s eating for _two_.”

Riza smirked at him, sticking her tongue out. “Quit being a sore loser, Breda.” She teased, smiling when Roy bent down to kiss her on the cheek, before ruffling Sophia’s hair from her place in her mother’s lap.

”How’s our little girl doing with all that food you gave her all at once?” He asked. Riza glared at him.

” _He_ is fine.” She corrected him.

”Oh boy, not this shit again.” Rebecca scoffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. “Can you two agree on _anything_ when it comes to that kid?”

Roy and Riza looked at each other, before looking at the irritated brunette. “A name.” they said in unison.

Which was true, while it took nearly a month to give Sophia a name, her little sibling would have a name as soon as they were born. The entire process of picking out a boy’s full name and a girl’s full name took exactly forty-five minutes. To bad they couldn’t agree on what they thought the gender was going to be. Roy was convinced that they’d have the majority- if not _all_ \- of their children be girls, whereas Riza believed they’d have an even split between genders.

One thing they could agree on though: _They didn’t want to stop at two._ Roy was used to having a house full of lots of people, and Riza wanted her children to have what she never got to have as a little girl.

_Playmates._

The only issue was the guilt of the Ishvallan massacre and their desire to atone for their sins. They were being so selfish, bringing children into the world that would eventually lose both of their parents.

”Are y’all gonna _tell_ us the names?” Becca asked.

”Nope.” Roy said, clicking his tongue.

”How come?” Kain asked.

”Because we want it to be a surprise for everyone. Besides, I’m due before the end of the month. It’s not like I’m still in the first trimester.” Riza shrugged.

”So we’ll have to wait until the baby is born to know their name and spoil them?” Jean questioned.

”Technically you’ll have to wait longer then that.” Major Miles said, he and Scar walking up to the group.

”Really? Why?” Roy asked.

”Ishvallan tradition. When a child is born, only the immediate family- parents and any siblings that exist- and the midwife who delivered the child are allowed to see and interact with the infant for the first seven days of his or her life.” Scar explained.

”No one else is allowed to see the baby, know it’s name, or even their gender until the week is up. From the moment the mother goes into labor to the time the baby turns seven days old, the parents and other children must remain completely indoors. Only one allowed to enter and exit the home is the midwife, who is allowed to visit once a day to ensure that both mother and babe are doing well.” Miles continued.

The groups sat in silence, processing the information.

”Well that sucks.” Heymans sighed.

”Fuery, we’ll need you to watch Suki and Hayate during that time for us.” Roy instructed.

”Yes, Sir.”

”I was looking forward to keeping you company while you were in labor.” Rebecca frowned at Riza.

”Sorry.” Riza told her sympathetically.

The group stayed and chit chatted some more, slowly disbanding one by one until only Roy, Riza, Sophia, Major Miles, and Scar remained.

”So tell me, is that tradition you mentioned to us early _true_?” Roy asked, holding a sleeping Sophia in his arms.

“Yes.” Scar nodded.

”However, since neither of you have any Ishvallan blood running through your veins, you two don’t have to participate in it.” Miles clarified.

Riza and Roy looked at each other, then back to Scar and Miles.

”Don’t tell the others that.” They requested.

”Seriously?” Miles asked, eyebrows raising up.

”Yeah. Don’t get us wrong, we love them to death, but they didn’t leave us alone the last go around.” Riza sighed.

”The visiting hours at the hospital in Central City are from eight am to five pm. And they were there every second of it the entire time we were in the hospital.” Roy explained.

”Ah. I see...” Scar mumbled.

”Honestly, the only negative thing I see about the whole thing is Sophia not being able to go outside for a week.” Riza stated.

”I doubt she would mind too much. Your child is due in the middle of Ishval’s very short cold season.” Miles told them.

* * *

A few days later, Roy requested a private meeting with the head of the Ishvallan monks.

”General Mustang. Is everything alright?” The Head monk, Absalom, asked, giving him a small but genuine smile.

”Yes, Absalom. I have... something to bring up to you, regarding the future between Ishval and Amestris.” Roy stayed.

”What is it?” Absalom questioned, his voice teetering on the edge of caution.

”I wish to have a trial and execute those involved in the Ishvallan Massacre earlier this century.” Roy explained.

Absalom looked at him with horror. “No.” he stated, shaking his head.

”What? May I ask why?” Roy asked.

”There was enough bloodshed during the war. Executing those who did as they were ordered will not bring back the dead from either of our sides. Giving us back our holy land, helping us rebuild our towns, and giving us the same rights as all other Amestrian citizens is enough. And I don’t need to speak with the other council members to know that they will agree with me on no executions. Jail time? Maybe, but they won’t wish to kill anyone, especially not those that are trying to make our lives better for future generations of Ishvallans.” Absalom said.

Roy just stood there in stunned silence.

”You truly believed we would wish to kill you?”

”I’ve been mentally preparing for it since the day the war ended.”

Absalom let out a slight snort. “Go home, General Mustang. Back to that pretty blond lady and the children you share with her. I will discuss with the other members on whether they believe those that tormented us during the war should be imprisoned or not.” Absalom said, bidding Roy a farewell before leaving.

* * *

Roy walked home in complete silence.

He and Riza weren’t going to die? Sophia and her little brother or sister weren’t going to become orphans? Sure they might go to jail for a long time, but they’d _live_. There wasn’t anything stopping them from having three, four, or even ten kids- or at the very least _trying_ for that many children.

He had to tell Riza.

_How would she feel, knowing that their other children would most likely never have to bury us?_

He entered their home and saw all of the lights were off, and realized that Riza and Sophia were most likely asleep. Feeing calm, he walked up the steps, and straight for their bedroom, smiling as he saw Riza and Sophia cuddled together in his and her bed. Suki and Hayate were laid across the foot of the bed together.

”Psst, Riza.” He said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, gently shaking her shoulder.

”Mmm, Roy? What is it? What’s wrong?” She mumbled, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

”I talked to Absalom earlier.” Roy told her.

”That’s nice, what did y’all talk about?” She half spoke-half yawned.

”I told him our plans for atoning for our sins. And he said no.” He said, a small smile on his face.

That woke Riza up.

”What?”

”He said that execution people wouldn’t bring back the dead. There’s a chance there will still be a trial, but the worst punishment we’d get is jail time.” He said.

”Oh my God.” Riza gasped, her hand over her mouth as she fought back tears.

Despite loving Sophia and the little baby growing inside of her, she felt so guilty over them because of what she did in the war. She always felt like she didn’t deserve her children.

”Yeah.” Roy laughed softly, kissing Sophia’s forehead before kissing Riza on her lips.

”I love you so much.” He said to her.

”I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Question, and I really want/need everyone that reads this to answer.
> 
> Regarding Royai baby #2. My plan _was_ to wait until the day they’re born in the universe to post the story. However, that story is completely done. Edited and everything. 
> 
> All I have to do is change the publish date, add the story to this series, and hit post.
> 
> So here’s my question:
> 
> Do I go ahead and post it now, or do I wait and publish it on the day I was originally planning to ( _which is closer to Christmas_ )?


End file.
